Infected
by CrafterLegend12
Summary: After the repair of Beacon Academy, Team RWBY, along with Jaune, Nora, Ren and Sun manage to attend Beacon until their last year, however, shortly before graduation, Beacon Academy sees another threat that could leave it in ruins once again. Now, Blake Belladonna faces not only that problem, but she has also been infected with Wither. Will she survive? (Lancaster/Black Sun)


**AN:**

 **Greetings, fellow human beings, Ash here with an all-new story!**

 **Before I begin, I just want to say thank you so much for all the positive reviews on my other fanfictions. I've seen that people seem to like my Minecraft Story Mode fanfiction, _Love Never Dies_.** **To the person that asked me to do a sequel to that (sorry I forgot the username), thank you so much for that idea! I have considered it and decided to make a sequel. Not sure when it will come out though, what with my super busy schedule. But do not fear, I will do it eventually.**

 **And one more thing:**

 **I am _EXTREMELY_ sorry that I have not done many updates in the past few months. I have just had to deal with a lot of stuff over the months. (PM me if you want more info on that).** **Anyway, hope you enjoy this brand new tale!**

...

 ** _Chapter One:_** ** _The Beginning of the End_**

It was a gloomy night. The air was filled with the sound of screams. People were running, scattering, trying to escape from the beast.

Everybody could feel the dread in the air. Nobody knew what to do. Panic filled the air, attracting Grimm like moths to a flame.

"Everybody. We have to remain calm," Ozpin announced over the small, silver microphone. "Oz," a familiar voice called behind the headmaster. "The Witherstorm is too powerful. The huntsmen and huntresses can't handle this alone. We need more fighters, even if it means bringing in the Atlesian military." Qrow said, a look of pure fear on his face. "Oz-"

"We can't do that." Ozpin said calmly. "That will only bring in more panic. We need to evacuate Beacon, now."

Qrow was confused. They needed the military, otherwise the Witherstorm would destroy the entire Academy, and Vale. He ran out of the headmaster's office, desperately trying to think of some way to get rid of this monster, without causing too much excess panic in the process.

"Alright," Ruby announced to her team. "This monster has to be destroyed. "Weiss. Your sister is in the Atlas military, right?" the silver-eyed girl asked. "Yes," Weiss said. "Good. Call her and tell her about this. Tell her to get General Ironwood to send a fleet out to kill this beast. Tell her to tell the General that we need as many soldiers out here as he can get." "On it," Weiss replied, immediately pulling out her scroll and calling her older sister, Winter.

"Blake, go and help the other huntsmen and huntresses fight the Witherstorm," Blake looked at Ruby and nodded as she pulled out her weapon and ran out of the dormitory building as fast as she could.

"Yang, go with Blake. Go help fight. I've got something else to deal with," she said. "Alright, time to end this creature with a Yang!" Yang said as she smiled, and punched her fists together. She ran out to go help the other fighters.

The Witherstorm was enormous, devouring anything and everything in its wake. Glowing purple tractor beams shone from each large, glowing purple eye of it's three heads, pulling in any creature that was misfortunate enough to get into it's glare. Large, razor-sharp teeth made this three-headed creature seem even more ferocious.

Blake was running around the beast, shooting at it, hoping to shoot at least one of the Witherstorm's three eyes. However, she panicked as the ground seemed to shrink below her. She felt her feet lift off of the ground as she was swallowed by a purple glow. _No_ she thought. _I... I have to get out... but how?_ Luckily, Sun just so happened to be running by.

"Sun!" she yelled, her voice shaky with desperation. "Blake! I was just looking for you!" the Faunus boy replied. "I'll help you out!" Using his monkey tail, he threw out his guns and shot at the middle head of the Witherstorm, the one that had Blake trapped in a tractor beam. "Hey ugly! Over here!" Sun yelled, hoping to get the attention of the Wither. And it definitely worked. Blake fell as the beast turned it's gaze to Sun, who had just bolted in time to catch Blake.

"We need to get out of here!" Sun shouted. Blake nodded. "Let's go," she said. Just as they began running, they started seeing airships from Vale and Atlas appearing to take the panicked citizens to a safe zone in Vale, and drop off some Atlesian Knights to fight the Witherstorm. However, Ozpin was right. The sight of the robotic soldiers and large war airships caused more panic among the already frightened civillians.

...

"Alright, everyone," General Ironwood announced as he stepped out of his large airship. "You all have to calm down. The panic will only draw the attention of Grimm. And we don't need more monsters attacking the school. We have airships from Vale here to take you all to a safe zone that some huntsmen and huntresses have established in Vale, where there seem to be no Grimm."

The people rushed onto the multiple airships, all except Jaune that is. "What's the matter? We have to go, now!" Nora shouted, worried about her leader. "Ruby's still missing," Jaune said as worry made itself clear in his voice. "Jaune, she'll be fine. She can look after herself. We have to go, Jaune," she said, putting a hand on the knight's shoulder. "Jau-" "Nora's right," Ren cut in. "Ruby will be fine. We have to leave."

Jaune turned back to look at his teammates. "No. We've already lost Pyrrha. We don't need to lose more people," he replied, putting a brave look on his face and pulling out his upgraded sword and shield. Before anyone could say anything further, Jaune had already ran off to find Ruby.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted as he ran down the hallway of the dormitory. The lights were flickering on and off, creating an eerie effect. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. However, the muffled sounds of the Witherstorm's roars were the only things keeping the place from being extremely quiet. "Ruby, where are you?" Jaune yelled, desperately trying to find the silver-eyed girl.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps running down the hallway could be heard. Jaune jumped back, getting a slight fright from the sudden noise. "Jaune? Is that you?" The voice sounded familiar. The high pitch of the female voice gave Jaune some relief. "Ruby!" he exclaimed, both happiness and worry in his voice. Ruby burst into a bunch of rose petals and gave Jaune a big hug. "Ruby! We have to leave, now."--Jaune looked down--"They're... they're evacuating Beacon. Its like the Fall of Beacon all over again.

Ruby released Jaune from the bear hug. "I heard you calling. That's why I came looking for you, Jaune. This... this thing. It won't die," she said. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Why did this have to happen... We.. we were so close to graduating. I-" "Don't worry," Jaune chimed in, his voice soft and calming. "It's gonna be okay."

"Qrow!" Ozpin shouted over the scroll. "Why in the world did you call in the military? This is causing more panic!" the headmaster said, grabbing his staff and running towards the elevator. "That's the thing," Qrow responded, his voice sounding slightly muffled coming through the speaker of Ozpin's Scroll. "I didn't. I don't know who did, but they're definitely helping out with the current problem, Oz. Besides, the civillians are being evacuated, so everything's gonna be fine," he said, calming down slightly.

"I hope so," Ozpin said to himself, shutting off his scroll.

 ** _..._**

 **AN:**

So, that's the ending of chapter one of my brand new story! I really hope you all enjoyed it!

Remember, I am more than happy to answer any questions you have about any of my stories. I am also always happy to read your reviews on the story.

And I am also looking for any cover art to use for this story. So if you would like to submit some of your art, you're more than welcome to send some to me. You can just email it to me. My email is listed below, so if you have art, you know where to find me. You can also send it over Whatsapp. The number is listed below.

Once again, thank you so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Until next time!

 ** _-CrafterLegend12_**


End file.
